


Roses in the Snow

by Sylph_of_Breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Breath/pseuds/Sylph_of_Breath
Summary: Has Kanaya been acting a little strange lately?
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Roses in the Snow

Rose  
Hmm?  
Do You Have A Middle Name  
What?

The young couple are in the kitchen of their house. Though it’s been through several universes and times and spaces between, it is the only home that Rose has ever known (discounting meteor stations and moon towers.) Despite that, it is and always will be Her Mother’s House. But Kanaya's childhood hive is not on this plane of existence, so this is where they live. Kanaya is washing dishes while Rose sits at the table knitting.

A Middle Name  
Did I Use That Term Correctly  
I Have Been Reading About Old Earth Culture And Apparently Humans Often Were Given Secondary Names To Go In The Middle Of The First And Last Names  
I Was Wondering If You Had One  
Yes Kanaya, I know what a middle name is, I was just taken aback by the question. And...I do, have one, but as you may have also read in your studies, middle names were frequently horrid and were used solely by parents as a means to admonish and humiliate their children, and so I would prefer not to share mine if it's all the same to you.  
What If I Promise Not To Tell Anyone

She sets her knitting down and picks up a dishtowel, slinking up next to Kanaya in a weak attempt to throw her off her current line of questioning.

Why do you want to know? Why now? Isn't our relationship going quite well as is without you having this particular piece of information about me? Are you sure you want to jinx it?  
I Was Thinking That _Because_ Our Relationship Is Going So Very Wonderfully Well That I Want To Continue To Learn Absolutely Everything I Can About You Because Nothing Could Make Me Love You Less  
Ah, I see you are trying to disarm me with charm and flattery, knowing full well that it will definitely work. *Sigh* Alright, if you promise not to tell anyone.  
Not A Soul  
It's...Mildred.  
Mildred  
I Dont Understand The Problem  
Was There Somebody Terrible From Human History Named Mildred  
Not that I know of, but it's just terrible! It's an old lady name! And it's just so...clunky, it interrupts the flow of what is otherwise a perfectly lovely name, if I do say so myself. Believe me when I tell you that if I had ever actually gone to a real school with other children and any of them ever learned it, I would have been bullied relentlessly. Well, I'm sure I would have been bullied for several other reasons regardless, but it would not have helped...  
Well I Dont Know What Constitutes A Human Old Lady Name But I Think It Sounds Perfectly Fine And I Am Very Happy To Know It  
Also Just To Confirm I Do Not In Fact Love You Any Less  
That is very kind of you, but please trust me when I say that our human friends would not be so kind. Remember that I am trusting you to keep this between us, please.  
I Promise

_Weeks in the future, but not many..._

What are you reading?

Kanaya snaps the book shut. She did not even hear Rose approach. She supposes there may be something to these human romance novels to captivate her so.

I Thought That You Were Having Lunch With Roxy  
I did have lunch with Roxy at noon. It’s now 3:21.

Kanaya glances at her phone. It is in fact 3:21.

This is the part where I make a scathingly witty remark about Space players and their time management abilities… Is that… Pride and Prejudice? Of all the books in the library why are you reading that garbage? I’m slightly hurt that you didn’t ask me for a recommendation.

Kanaya panics slightly but manages to keep her cool with a quick white lie.

Karkat Recently Watched The Film Version And Has Not Shut Up About It Since So I Promised I Would Read It So That We Could Discuss It Once And Then He Would Never Bring It Up Again

Rose’s eyebrow raises just slightly in skepticism for a brief moment before she decides that that is in fact a very believable story.

Well I hope that the whole experience isn’t too terribly painful for you, my love. I’ll leave you to it then so that you can get it over with faster. Please do let me know the next time you decide you have time to read a novel so that I may recommend one. I would love to discuss these things with you too, you know.

She leaves Kanaya with a gentle kiss on the head before heading out.

Yes Of Course Dear I Would Love That As Well

As soon as Rose has turned the corner Kanaya lets out a sigh of relief. She wonders how much longer she'll be able to get away with this. Luckily there is not long to go...

_A few more weeks in the future. December 4th, 5001, to be exact._

Where exactly are you taking me again?  
I Told You Several Times That Its A Surprise You Cannot Trick Me Into Giving It Away I Have Known You Too Long For That  
Well I have nothing to do but keep trying. Are we almost there at least? No more mysterious pit stops at our friends houses I hope?  
Yes We Are Almost There

Kanaya has been avoiding eye contact for the whole car ride, and has been unusually quiet. She also notably has not removed her hand from her purse since they left Dave and Karkat’s house, the very hand that would normally be holding Rose’s. She seems...nervous…? Rose doesn’t know if she’s ever seen her girlfriend nervous before, so she can’t really be sure. She could just be tired. Or...angry? Annoyed? Unappreciated? She does have the tendency to keep those particular types of emotions bottled up. Rose feels a twinge of guilt at the thought of Kanaya putting in any amount of effort just for a silly birthday surprise, and for her own display of ingratitude. She regrets mentioning the significance of the number...

Alright We Are Here

Rose makes a point to put on the warmest and more sincere smile she can muster up as she reaches for the door handle.

Wait

Kanaya quickly fumbles for her own door handle.

Please Allow Me

Kanaya practically jumps out of the car and runs around to the other side to open Rose’s door for her.

Kanaya, that is very sweet but I am perfectly capable of…

But when Kanaya opens the door Rose finds herself in a rare state of speechlessness. She is suddenly looking out at a hilltop absolutely covered with the most beautiful purple roses all in full bloom. It is snowing ever so lightly. Kanaya takes her hand and leads her further in.

W...  
Do You Like It  
I… of course I like it! Where are we? When did you do this? _How_ did you do this?  
I Purchased This Plot Of Land A Few Months Ago  
Jade Helped To Plant The Roses  
Jane Helped To Keep Them Alive Through The Winter

She looks down again. Now she is very clearly nervous, but Rose is too stunned to take much notice.

I Thought  
Um  
I Thought Perhaps Someday We Could Build A House Here  
So We Dont Have To Live In Your Childhood House  
The House That You Went Through The Game In  
It Would Be A New Home Just For Us  
And  
Um  
For Our New Life  
Together

Rose is speechless again. She can’t stop staring out at the beautiful field and the incredible view of the Carapace Kingdom below. She barely even notices what happens next...

Kanaya takes a deep breath and with her ever-present grace, adjusts her dress and lowers herself to one knee. She retrieves a small box from her purse and with trembling hands, pops it open and presents to Rose a delicate gold and amethyst ring.

Rose Mildred Lalonde...

For the first time that Rose has ever heard, Kanaya's voice shakes. Rose can practically hear her Rainbow Pumper pounding in her chest. Her own heart seems to stop.

Will You Marry Me?

Rose is silent for a moment. She has also very uncharacteristically lost control of her expression, and her mouth and eyes hang wide before she regains her ability to speak.

Kanaya...I...I don't…  
You Don't What  
We're just so young…  
I Thought You Said That Eighteen Years Is When One Was Considered An Adult In Human Culture  
Yes…  
Can Humans Not Get Married When They Are Eighteen Years Old  
Well, they can, technically, but... the human brain doesn't even finish developing until around twenty-six- I could still become a very different person…  
Well I Have Known You Since You Were Thirteen Years Old And Though I Have Not Known Many Humans I Am Certain That Your Brain Was More Developed Then Than Most Achieve In Their Lifetimes  
I...  
And I Have Loved Everything About You Through Every Development Since  
OK, perhaps, but… um… you realize that even successful human marriages generally only last seventy years or so under the best of circumstances, and you and I are both immortal, are you certain you want to commit your entire life to me?

Kanaya's expression changes from pleading to heartbreak. The jade undertone of her cheeks fades to an especially dull gray. She closes the box and looks away.

Im Sorry I Think Perhaps This Was A Mistake

Rose falls to her knees just as Kanaya starts to get up and takes her hands in her own.

Wait! No! I'm so sorry my love, please don't get up just yet! It's just…

But Kanaya is already too overcome with shame to listen.

I Knew I Should Have Done More Research First I Knew I Should Have Waited  
Though I Watched As Many Of The Movies That John Recommended As I Could In The Time I Had  
And I Tried To Read As Many Books In Your Library That Seemed Romantic In Nature But You Know Its Not Easy To Sneak Anything Around You  
And I Thought Today Would Be The Best Day Since It Is Not Only Your Birthday But The Anniversary Of The Very First Time We Spoke  
But I Clearly Still Dont Understand How To Do This Properly  
Im So Sorry Dear Please Lets Just Go Home And Try To Forget This Ever Happened  
Kanaya! Hush! Please, this was completely perfect, you did absolutely everything right and honestly much better than any movie or book, I swear. I… just…trolls don’t even get married!

Rose looks her love in the eye and just notices a glimmer of green-tinted liquid in the corner.

I Understand  
Its Not The Proposal  
Its Me  
NO! Please just give me a moment to think…

It's just that…

She feels the unfamiliar sensation of a hot tear starting to form in her own eye. She takes a deep breath.

I just… never thought this would ever happen to me. I spent my whole childhood resigning myself to the fact that this was not something that I was allowed to have, and trying so hard not to want it.  
I Dont Understand  
Back on old Earth, at least most parts, including where I lived, you and I would not have been able to get married. Not legally, anyway.  
I Thought Most Humans Didnt Believe In Aliens Why Would There Be A Law Against Marrying One

Rose lets out one small laugh but then catches herself.

Not because you're an alien, darling. Because...you're a woman.  
I See  
I Did Notice That All Of The Couples In My Research Were Man And Woman Pairs  
I Am Aware That Earth Had Different  
Um  
Standards For Romance And Gender Than Alternia  
I Know Its Not Something Weve Talked About Much  
Im Sorry I Didnt See How Much This Has Effected You  
You didn't see because I try very hard not to show it.

She sniffs.

I... never got to tell my mom. I'm sure she would have been supportive, too supportive honestly, annoyingly so. She probably would have draped rainbow flags over all the wizards or some other such grotesque display of progressive motherly tolerance...

I guess I convinced myself that by the time I was old enough to have a love life, I could just move out, and we'd spend the rest of our lives continuing to grow apart to the point that it wouldn’t seem unusual for us to never discuss it. And I'd get an apartment in the city and a few cats and have a girlfriend every now and then and that would be a just fine way to live out the rest of my life, straddling the threshold of the proverbial closet.

But now I'm getting married, and... she won't be there. And she'll never know that the love of my life is the most stunningly brilliant alien troll vampire _woman,_ who manages to surprise me in such incredible ways every day, despite the fact that I am literally a God of Noticing Things. I think… I just needed a moment to process that.

I Understand My Love  
Please Take All The Time You Need

A short yet palpably awkward moment passes in silence before Kanaya breaks it.

Though I Couldnt Help But Notice That You Said The Words Im Getting Married And I Dont Mean To Be Impatient But My Dress Is Getting Rather Wet And Dirty Down Here So Perhaps You Could Just Clarify That Statement  
When Youre Ready Of Course  
Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry!

She takes a deep breath.

I’m alright now. I’m ready. Do you think, maybe, you could ask again? I promise I'll be much quicker this time…

She stands up and assumes her best proposee position. Kanaya smiles and reopens the ring box. This time her voice is still and controlled.

Rose Mil…  
Actually, could you also just skip the Mildred?  
In The Movies They Usually Use The Middle Name Thats The Reason I Asked  
I know, but just...could you please?  
Alright Just For You I Will Leave Out The Mildred  
Rose Lalonde  
My Goddess  
My Seer  
My Light  
My One And Only Love Through All Of Time And Space And Every Conceivable Universe  
Will You Please Make Up For Ruining My Favorite Dress By Agreeing To Marry Me  
My love, nothing would please me more.

Despite her wise-crack, Kanaya is still visibly relieved as she glides the ring onto Rose's finger. She places a gentle kiss on her hand before Rose yanks her up and plants a much less gentle one on her fiancée's lips. Several minutes go by of nothing but snow, roses, and each other’s lips.

As Much As I Could Stay Here All Night With You We Did Leave The Driver Waiting  
Also  
Its Cold As Fuck Out Here

They both giggle at that.

I didn’t want to say anything, but yes, it’s cold as fuck. We can always pick this up later...somewhere warmer...  
I Am Going To Hold You To That

Rose takes one more look at her future home, and takes her future wife's hand and together they make their way back to the warmth of the car. And for now, let's just say they live happily ever after...


End file.
